666:Satan
666:Satan is one of the Heavenly Realm's Gods that passes through to the Human Realm when Ultio R opens the portal. He has become the Master of the First Heavenly Realm by defeating the former master Beelzebub. He seems to be very curious in Jin Mo-Ri, as Beelzebub states that he pays close attention to him. Appearance 666:Satan has the appearance of a small boy. He has medium length white hair, red eyes, an all white outfit, and sports a long tail. Whenever He's excited or serious in fight, two horns will grow out of his head. Personality Not much is known about his personality except that he seems to lust for fights as shown by his eagerness to engage Han Dae-Wi in a fight when he gained the powers of the Jade Emperor. Satan also despises outside interference in his fights as he twisted his head around and ordered the other Heavenly Realm gods to stay out of his way after they expressed interest in fighting Dae-Wi themselves. Also if Satan is interested in something he sees such what his opponents are doing then he will initiate it himself while disregarding the potential collateral damage. This is shown when after observing Dae-Wi tossing Mars, Satan tossed Jupiter despite the fact that the other gods were trying to stop the descent of Mars. He reminds Jin Mo-Ri of himself back before he was reborn. The only thing that mattered to him was that he got to fight, not batting an eye at his dead comrades. He even outright admitted that they don't mean anything to him at all. Despite this Satan has shown an honorable side of sorts as when he notice how Mo-Ri was visibly exhausted, the god suggested that they rest to regain their strength instead of continuing. Though this honor of his only extends to his lust for worthy fights as he only made the offer so the Monkey King can provide a more stimulating fight. History At some point in the past, he defeated Beelzebub to become the master of the First Heavenly Realm. He also defeated all masters of divine realm in three minutes. Plot Ragnarok Arc When Ultio R opened the portal to the Heavenly Realm, 666:Satan was one of the many Gods to come through. He immediately took an interest in Mo-Ri Hui and later a revived Han Dae-Wi. After seeing Dae-Wi's display of power, Satan initiated a fight with him. During their fight, he begins to mimic the martial art displays that Dae-Wi presents him and then even reads his mind to copy the fighting techniques of Jin Mo-Ri. Abilities 666:Satan is a vastly powerful god, shown when he easily fights evenly with Han Dae-Wi who became the new Jade Emperor, while Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, and Athena of the Greco-Roman Pantheon were easily defeated by the human. Further testament of his power is that he later fought evenly with Jin Mo-Ri, who became the Master of the Sixth and Seventh Heavenly Realms and defeated Beelzebub, Michael, Uriel, and Garuda on his own. As the Master of the First Heavenly Realm, he is the most powerful god of that realm. Mind-Reading: Dae-Wi commented during their fight that Satan read his mind in order to learn the martial arts techniques of Mo-Ri and himself. Dae-Wi further compared this to fighting against Mo-Ri's analytical skills and copying abilities. Superhuman Strength: Satan has incredible physical strength, being able to match Dae-Wi's strength after the human gained the Sage's Wisdom that allowed him to overpower and defeat the gods of the Greco-Roman Pantheon. Satan later shows himself capable of matching Jin Mo-Ri's strength in his God Form though the Monkey King was noticeably tired after fighting through the Skyscraper and just after defeating Michael, Uriel, and Garuda. Superhuman Speed: Satan is extremely fast, being able to match Dae-Wi's speed after the human gained the Sage's Wisdom, and instantaneously appears in front of him after being knocked away several feet. Superhuman Flexibility: Satan has been shown to be unnaturally flexible, capable of turning his head 180 degrees. Superhuman Durability: Satan possesses unimaginable durability, emerging unscathed from having Dan-Wi repel him all the way to the Earth's moon with his repulsion force. Technique and Ability Mimicry: Satan has shown the ability to copy martial arts techniques and abilities he has seen. His ability to copy is even more powerful than that of Jin Mo-Ri. So far, Satan has copied Dae-Wi and Mo-Ri's techniques, as well as one of The King's fundamental force abilities. *'Gravity Manipulation': By copying Han Dae-Wi who inherited The King's Wisdom of the Sage, Satan can use gravity manipulation to toss Jupiter at Earth, destroying Mars in the process. *'Perfect Replication': After witnessing Jin Mo Ri use his clone skill to defeat the Lords of Heavenly Realm Realm, Satan was shown sending a clone to fight Jin Mo Ri to test what being cloned felt like. Like Jin Mo-Ri, he can create numerous perfect copies of himself. Second Phase Like Many Other Gods of Heavenly Realm, Satan can enter a second phase, which he calls Wings Unleashed. In this form, two giant bat-like wings emerged out of his back. *'Satan Armor: El Diablo': A skill that is presumed to increase his defense. When he activated it, a giant goat-like head apparition appear around him. Martial Arts Full Contact Karate Satan mimics this style of martial arts during his fight with Han Dae-Wi. * :The Final Stance of four corner stance, Satan controls the flow of air and directs it toward his opponent in the form of an air blast. Satan is good enough to do this technique without doing the first three stances, like the one whose technique he imitated. ** : It manipulates the energy wave of the opponent and releases it back to them. Satan tried to use this to counter Han Dae-Wi's repulsive force. Renewal Taekwondo Satan mimics this style of martial arts when he read Dae-Wi's mind during their fight. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original': : It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. Satan mimicked the technique after he read Dae-Wi's mind during their fight. Gallery Satan Phase 2.jpg|Phase Two: Wings Unleashed Satan Armor El Diablo.jpg|Satan Armor El Diablo Trivia *Although even in the lore, Lucifer (who would later take on the name "Satan" after falling) was considered the highest rank in the Heavens and God's most perfect creation, it is ironic that he and Michael are on the same side, especially considering that in the lore, Michael was the one to cast him out of Heaven. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Masters of Heavenly Realms Category:Strength Group